


Seventeen

by antagonisticgay



Series: Warm and Fluffy Bingo [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Distracting You to Win, Enemies, F/F, Flirting with the enemy, Hero & Villain - Freeform, Lesbian Sword Fighting, Light Angst, One Shot, Secret Identity, Warm and Fluffy Bingo, fighting as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonisticgay/pseuds/antagonisticgay
Summary: She-Ra has been assigned to track down Magicat for months now, and quite honestly she's getting tired of their little game. Having seen the corruption on both sides of the war and feeling as if it's all for nothing, she finally gets the guts to run away; if Magicat will come along that is.--written for https://warmandfluffybingocards.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Warm and Fluffy Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> I- how are the tags I used not already a thing?? What do you MEAN "Lesbian Sword Fighting" didn't already exist???
> 
> Anyway, ignore canon because the war functions differently in this story. While The Horde is clearly in the wrong in canon, Adora's internal conflict changes here cuz both sides suck. It's more like a petty fight between two kingdoms and Catra and Adora are two knights. Except they're heroes (for their side, respectively) because I have never once known what I am doing and I will not start now.
> 
> Also, I was thinking about Heathers hence the title. I did not beta read this or get a beta reader cuz I have brain mush. Feel free to comment if something is off.

Heroes and Villains. A concept so deeply ingrained in both sides of the war, somehow leaving both sides on completely different pages.

For someone born and raised in The Fright Zone, Adora still found herself woefully ignorant of the conflict they were in the middle of. A woman by the name of Shadow Spinner, a hero they told her, raised her to be a leader to The Horde. Carefully curating the world she took in and pulling her out at the soonest sign of corruption.

Nothing lasts, of course. And as a young adult, a fledgling hero, they set her loose on the world without even giving her a new name. Maybe that lack of an anchor was what let Adora fall into Brightmoon. What let her world become inverted. From a hero to a villain, or maybe a villain to a hero is what she became. 

She’s seen it all now though, and she knows that doesn’t matter. Brightmoon likes her informed, they liked to give her things. Like the name she had, She-Ra, and the team she fought with. For all they gave her, no one ever explained what they were fighting for. What made  _ them  _ the heroes. What made The Horde the villains.

She was closing in on her target now, an old enemy that chose today to play the role of a thief. Some laws were the same between the two kingdoms, so she supposed that made her the hero today.

“Magicat,” she called as she joined her on the roof.

“She-Ra! What took you so long? I thought you were gonna miss our little date tonight?” She sang while tossing an apple in one hand, a sack crooked in her opposite elbow. 

She-Ra raised her eyebrows. “What are you doing? What does The Horde want with a sack of food?”

“Oh, this isn’t for The Horde. Just some personal grocery shopping tonight.” Magicat leisurely threw the sack to the ground and flicked her wrists, unsheathing her claws. She tossed the apple she had been eating to the hero. 

She-Ra caught it and slipped it in her cloak while rushing forwards. In a single practiced movement, she took hold of the villain’s wrists in one hand and her neck in the other, pinning her to the dirty rooftop and keeping her claws and fangs far away from her skin. 

“Wow Sher, didn’t take you for the straightforward type.”

“I’m really not in the mood Mag.”

The smaller woman wrapped her legs around her captor’s hips, soaking up the confused blush that blotted on her cheeks. She pivoted her hips, reversing their positions. 

Magicat held the princess down by her hands, palm against palm, lacing their fingers together slowly. Purposefully. If her eyes lingered too long on the bare flesh of her palms, She-Ra didn’t mention it. 

Magicat leaned down, breath fanning across the other woman’s face. The silence was deafening as she stared down at her lips. Waiting. And intimate. Far too close for a fight. Far too soft for enemies. 

Her gaze finally drifted back up to glowing blue eyes and she giggled. 

“What’s up with you, Princess? You’re really off your game.” 

She-ra tensed in her grip, about to make a move, but she seemed to think better of it. “Aren’t you tired?”

Magicat squinted. “Uhhh… of course I’m tired. I work all day and fight you every night.”

“No I don’t mean like physically…” she turned away from Magicat’s gaze and looked off towards the skyline. “I mean, aren't you tired of the whole hero and villain thing? It always ends the same. I get the goods, you rough me up, and we do it again.” 

Magicat’s laugh was more nervous and strained now. “I was just kidding about you being off but…” she put the back of her hand against She-Ra’s forehead. “Something’s seriously off with you, Blondie. You’re not makin any sense.”

She-Ra sat up but didn’t make an effort to move Magicat out of her lap. 

“I think this is the most sense I’ve ever made. Aren’t you tired of fighting? Of flirting and playing with no reward?”

“I… I don’t understand what you’re saying. I love fighting with you. Playing with you is my favorite thing to do.”

She-Ra looked back into her eyes and interlaced their fingers. “I don’t want to play this game anymore. I’m sick of the Horde and I’m sick of Brightmoon being in charge. I don’t want to fight you. I just want to be with you.”

The intense neon glow was fading from She-Ra’s eyes, the underlying icy blue was bleeding in to reflect the stars. Magicat’s eyes were glazed and her lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed. She pulled back and crossed her arms across her body. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“That we leave!” She-Ra’s laugh was bright and airy as she jumped up into the air and began pacing. “Screw The Horde! Screw Brightmoon! What is this war even over? Why are we still fighting! To impress the other Princesses? To prove I belong there? I know I don’t! I never have! I don’t want to exist for them anymore! This doesn’t have to be our fight.”

“But what about me?!” Magicat exclaimed.

The nearly pitiful yelp brought She-Ra back down to earth. 

“What do you mean, Magi? I thought you hated the Horde? How they make you fight for you… how there’s never enough to go around? We could run away from it all! Together!”

“No Adora..." she whispered, standing to meet her, "We can’t."

She-Ra’s crazed and dreamy smile finally dropped. “...You know who I am?”

“I always have.”

Adora’s eyebrows furrowed and she focused her gaze on the ground. “How?”

Magicat’s smile was crooked but her eyes were drooping and tired.

“Do you remember, all those years ago? When we were young and living in the Fright Zone? The first day I met you was the last time I saw you. We were playing in the lot next to the elementary school. One of the older cadets tripped me.”

She walked over with her eyes pointed towards her feet, her shy eyes looked up and traced a faint scar on Adora’s jawline. 

“Thought you were gonna mess with me when you walked over. Scratched you pretty good, huh?”

Adora raised her hand and cupped it over Catra’s. “You scared me half to death,” she chuckled. 

“Yet you didn’t even shed a tear,” Catra whispered, drawing back her arm. 

Adora gripped her wrist this time, holding her in place. “You know the game as well as I do. As long as I stay I have to do my job.”

Catra raised her chin as if to look down on the woman that towered above her. 

“Then maybe you should leave.”

“You know I can’t. Not without you.”

Adora’s grip slackened as Catra sauntered back into her personal space, but she never once let her eyes stray from the other’s condescending gaze.

“It seems like both of us are too stubborn to follow the other at this point,” she sighed.

Adora’s arms tensed. “You know I’m not coming back to The Horde.”

“I know, princess,” she whispered. “I know... let’s make sure neither of us go empty-handed.”

Catra shifted her arm to take the hand previously binding her wrist and intertwined their fingers. She pulled Adora closer and clasped tightly to her waist. The taller followed in kind, snaking her arms around her shoulders as Catra melted into her arms. 

For a moment Catra paused to look up into soft blue eyes, letting their breath linger, waiting for approval. Adora nodded, and it was then Catra struck, meeting their lips in a move as sharp as a blade. It was simple and chaste, but neither pulled away from the grounding pressure for fear they would suffocate.

Adora jolted as she felt a tongue prod against her lips, but sighed contently as her brain caught up and Catra gently sucked on her lower lip. The villain was surprisingly gentle, rubbing soothing circles into her hips with the pads of her fingertips, careful not to catch her claws.

That thought was interrupted when a playful nip pierced her lip, Catra’s sharp fangs drawing a bit of blood that she loathed to admit made her heart beat thunderously against her chest. She felt dizzy and warm.  _ ‘This woman is poison,’  _ he mind screamed. She didn’t know if her knees would be strong enough to support her own weight once Catra pulled away.

It was then Adora was roughly shoved to the ground, and in her daze, Catra furthered their distance. 

“It’s been fun, Adora… But you know how this ends,” she whispered from the edge of the rooftop.

The hero’s brain scrambled to escape the sluggish heat, it was only then she noticed her sword had been thrown across the roof. She pushed herself to her feet and lunged for her weapon, but by the time she turned around, Magicat was already gone.

Left alone, she slowly returned to the buzz of the city. Her sword was cold in her hands, but her lips still ached pleasantly. She knew that neither side could be considered pure in war, but being in the arms of the enemy made her hands feel a little less bloodstained. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for She-Ra and I haven't watched it since it ended aaaa sorry if the characterization is off.
> 
> The "Shadow Spinner" thing is intentional btw! Just in case it confuses anyone. I decided to just mash em together cuz whatever.
> 
> Also I am just. So bad at writing kisses because I never really think about them. Wouldn't have worked plot wise to write one of my fluffy cuddle fantasies, unfortunately. 
> 
> This turned out angstier than I intended.


End file.
